


Grossest Metaphor Ever

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Love, Michigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Ann and Chris planting ficuses. Set in Michigan, after Oliver is born.
Relationships: Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Grossest Metaphor Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ann and Chris are amazing you can't change my mind-

"Ann Perkins!" 

Ann jumps back, startled, but then turns to look at Chris. "Hi, honey." She kisses his cheek.

Chris' face lights up at the contact, and Ann's heart melts. "I have LITERALLY the greatest idea in the history of the world."

A past Ann might have rolled her eyes at his overuse of the word, but it just makes her smile now.

"Okay, but didn't you say the same thing yesterday about adding paprika to your turkey burger?" 

"I know! I've beaten my own record. And that was delicious, by the way."

"So what's the idea?" Ann asks. 

He holds up a plastic bag full of seeds. "One word. Ficuses!" 

Ann's eyes light up at the memory of the grossest metaphor ever. She laughs. 

"What's so funny?" Chris grins at her. 

"It's a long story. So, front yard or backyard? And where's Oliver?" 

"I dropped him off at your mom's. It's date night. Do you not remember?" Chris laughs. 

Oh, right. Last week, Chris suggested they take a night for themselves as she was falling asleep. That must be why she doesn't remember. Yikes. Well, it's a good thing, she's needed a break for a while. 

"This is your idea of a date night?" She asks in content disbelief. 

"Why, yes, Ann Perkins! It's a beautiful day! Aren't you excited?" 

She actually was, but damn, did that man ever stop smiling? She couldn't blame him, though. Despite the stress of having a new baby, it was a new addition to their family, and she couldn't believe how far they've come. 

"Alright, babe. Let's plant some ficuses!" 

"That's the spirit!" 

// 

Ann makes a small hole in the ground, dropping lots of seeds in it and covering the hole with more dirt, while Chris does the same a few yards away. 

"This is fun! Really builds character!" 

"Yeah," Ann says, wiping the sweat off her face, "super fun!" She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. 

Chris immediately crept around her, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. "Do you need a break?" 

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get some water." 

//  


Ann walks back outside, ice cold bottle in hand. She smiles. "Chris?" 

"Ann... Perkins!" 

"Dude, I was only gone for 3 like minutes." 

"And they were very lonely minutes." He says seriously, crooking a finger at her. "Come here." 

"Yeah?" She takes a few steps and looks around at their yard. A few ficuses have been planted, ones she knows will be beautiful. She can't wait to show her son the grossest metaphor ever. Ouch. There had to be another way to phrase that.

"I just remembered something!" 

"What is it now?" Ann giggles. 

"These ones grow figs, so its not only beautiful, it's so healthy too!" 

"Didn't you mention that earlier when we were planting?" 

"Yes, but I thought it was worth repeating." 

She kisses his cheek. "Yeah, it was. I have an idea. Since Oliver is with my mom tonight, how about we go out to dinner, and come back home and do what we do best?" She gives him a sultry look. 

"And what would that be?" He feigns confusion. For someone so oblivious, he was uncharacteristically perceptive at the moment. 

"I think you know. Want to make out?" 

"I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella fun to write 😁


End file.
